


He Won't Leave

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 08:18:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nasir thinks Agron will leave him, Naevia tells Agron and makes him seek out Nasir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Won't Leave

Nasir awoke to find the spot next to him empty. With a frown, he got up and quickly cleaned himself before dressing and going outside to find his lover. Many of the others were training, and he quickly spotted his German amongst them.

He stopped in his tracks when he saw Agron pull the German women, Saxa, into a hug and saw something in his native tongue. There was a twinkle in his eyes, one that made Nasir’s stomach turn. He turned away from the sight and went over to the table where Naevia was serving stew.

He made himself a bowl and stood next to his friend, occasionally glancing at Agron and Saxa. Naevia noticed, where his eyes were. “They are a bit close, are they not?”

“A little too close,” Nasir spit out.

“I meant they are friends,” Naevia said. “Just as you and I are.”

“I do not care that his attentions are on her.”

“His attentions? Nasir, Agron will not stray from you,” Naevia said, placing her hand on the Syrian’s shoulder. “You alone hold his heart.”

“Do I?” Nasir asked, before angrily throwing his bowl down on the table and going back into the temple. He went back to the room he shared with Agron and glanced at their bed.

He heard laughter in the halls and suddenly arms were wrapped around his waist and he was being pulled back against a very sweaty chest. Agron pressed a kiss to his cheek and nuzzled his shoulder. “The little man finally awakes.”

Nasir pulled away from Agron, and turned on him. “I told you not to fucking call me that.”

Agron took a step back, a bit shocked. “Something wrong?”

Nasir hissed. “Nothing.” He pushed past Agron and made his way out of the temple and into the forest, ignoring the German calling him back.

_____________

 

Agron sagged against the temple wall a bit deflated. He was looking forward to taking Nasir on a hunting trip, but it would seem his lover was upset with him. Agron tried to think of what he could have done to upset him so much, but came up empty.

They hadn’t gone to bed mad, both having quickly passed out in one another’s arms after a night of passion. He considered running after the Syrian, but decided on letting him cool off. Agron turned and went back to training with Saxa, but didn’t get very far when Naevia interrupted him.

“A word, Agron.” Naevia ordered more than asked, as she took his wrist and dragged him away from the other German. They stopped when they were out of earshot. “You do not follow Nasir?”

“He is upset,” Agron replied. “I thought I would give him time alone.”

“He does not want time alone,” Naevia said. “He wants his man by his side, comforting him and dismissing irrational fears.”

Agron looked at her in confusion. “He is afraid?”

Naevia shook her head. “You men are all the same. Go find him and tell him you love him.”

___________________

 

Nasir threw another rock into the pond before him and watched the ripples it created. He was a fool to think that he could find love. A fool to think that Agron ever wanted anything more than company in bed. The water stilled and Nasir grabbed another rock.

He was just about to toss it when he heard the snap of a twig behind him. He grabbed the dagger he kept with him at all times and turned, only to find Agron. He placed his dagger back in it’s holder, but didn’t loosen his grip as he looked back out at the water.

Agron came over and sat down next to him, but kept a bit of a distance between them. “May I ask what I did to cause such anger?”

Nasir was quiet for a moment. “Do you have feelings for the German women?”

Agron was taken aback for a second time that day. “Saxa?”

Nasir nodded. “And do not attempt lie.”

Agron looked out at the water, their reflections looking back at them. Nasir looked so vulnerable and Agron looked over at him. “You fear that I will leave you for her?”

Nasir closed his eyes and nodded. Agron felt his heart break. He scooted over and wrapped his arm around Nasir and pressed a kiss to the man’s cheek. “Yes, she is an attractive women, but she does not hold my heart.”

Nasir looked over at him, his eyes showing that he wanted to believe what Agron told him. Before he could speak, Agron cupped his cheek and leaned in to kiss him softly. He took Nasir’s hand in his own and pressed it against his heart. “You alone are the reason my heart beats. I live for the moments I can hold you in my arms and kiss you. When we are parted, all I can think of is coming back to you. No one else.”

Nasir looked at though he was holding back tears. “Agron.”

“I love you, Nasir,” Agron said. He kissed Nasir again, and again. Trying to pour as much as love and affection as he could into each kiss. “Never doubt my attention, for you will always hold it.”

A smile finally appeared on Nasir’s face and he wrapped his arms around Agron’s neck and held him close. “Nor will my attentions.”

They shared a final kiss before Agron pulled away. He stood up and held his hand out for Nasir, who took it. He held the Syrian up and pulled him into a hug. “I was planning on taking you out to hunt today, after you had awakened.”

“I would rather see you in our bed, with your arms wrapped around me,” Nasir replied.

Agron smiled. “We can do whatever you wish.”


End file.
